


Everything You Want

by laykay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jason is just confused, confused bi Kimberly, confused gay Trini, starts jimberly but becomes trimberly, would be slow burn if I was capable but I'm not so it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Jason Scott was everything she ever wanted in a boyfriend.  .... So why wasn't she happier?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did post this earlier but I changed my mind and deleted it... well I changed my mind again and putting it back up, this time right before I go to work so I can't delete it in five minutes. Learning to stick with my decisions. Or being forced to.

Jason Scott was everything she ever wanted in a boyfriend.  He was sweet, confident but not cocky, funny, protective without being condescending.  He opened doors for her and pulled her chair out when they went on dates.   When she talked, he listened and gave her his whole attention.  Top it off with a face that could have belonged to a leading man in 1940’s Hollywood and a body that looked like it was carved from marble, he was the definition of perfect. 

In their past lives, they would have been a high school cliché, the quarterback and the cheerleader.  Even though nobody outside of their small group of friends knew it, she figured the Red Ranger and Pink Ranger dating must be a different kind of cliché.  The universe had put them together for a reason, right?

So why wasn’t Kim happier?

He walked her to class, his arm around her, hand covering a spot near her shoulder where she’d taken a hard hit the previous day in training.  She was only half listening to him, lost in her own thoughts.

“And he tried to paint Alpha 5, can you believe that?”

“What?”

He paused, looking down at her.  “You okay?  Where’d you go?”

“I didn’t go anywhere.”  She squeezed her arm around his waist.   “I’m right here.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“About… how Zack is really dumb if he thought he was gonna paint Alpha,” she said, trying to build from what little she’d listened to.

He laughed, kissing the side of her head as they stopped outside her Biology class.  “See you after?” he asked as he handed the books he was carrying to her, planting a quick kiss on her lips.  He glanced into the classroom, waving to Trini.

The other girl raised and lowered two fingers in a wave back to him before he left as Kim took the empty seat next to her.  She frowned, watching as Kim sat without looking at her, her eyes unfocused as she stared at the front of the room. “What’s the matter with you?”

“What?” Kim asked, jumping in her seat as she turned to look at Trini.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“What?  No.  No, Jason’s perfect.”

Trini sensed something off in Kim’s voice, reaching over to put a hand on her arm.  “Hey, whatever it is, Jason loves you.  It’s gonna be okay.”

Kim looked down at Trini's hand before she moved it back and sighed inwardly.  She knew Trini was trying to help, trying to be a good friend but hearing how much Jason loved her wasn’t what she needed to hear.  Running one hand through her hair, she leaned her head in her hand as their teacher closed the door to begin class.

She glanced at Trini from the corner of her eye, smiling as the other girl doodled in her notebook.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim rolled her eyes when a hand slammed her locker shut as she changed her books for her next class.  She yanked the door back open only for it to close again on her.

“I can do this all day,” Zack told her.

Kim sighed, she had exactly thirty seconds before Jason came to walk her to her next class.  She’d told him he didn’t need to, he was coming from the other side of school to walk her thirty feet, even though his next class was two doors away from his previous one.

“Quick.”

Zack glanced around quickly then leaned closer to her.  “You know that Ranger telepathy thing we have, right?  Why were you so happy during Bio when you’ve been bummed out all day?”

Kim blinked at him, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  “What’s going on?” Jason asked.

Kim looked at Zack, shaking her head once.  “Nothing, man,” he said, slapping Jason’s free hand. “See you after school, yeah?”

Jason and Kim nodded, Kim’s eyes closed as Zack started to walk away but he turned back to her.  “Hey, Kimmy?”

She opened her eyes to look at him, he smirked at her.  “Stay happy.”

Jason laughed as he started to walk with Kim.  “So what happened, get out of dissecting the frog?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kim had never liked a girl before, not like this, not like she looked forward to Biology all day just because it was the only class they had together or when she talked (more like threatened) the kid who sat next to Trini into switching seats with her.

She wasn’t sure what to do with those feelings so she forced them down, as far down as she could.  She ignored the way Trini would smile at her sometimes, forced herself to not look when she would show up for training in a yellow sports bra and shorts.

And then she went out on her first date with Jason, she said yes when he asked her to be his girlfriend.   She went through all the motions: holding an ice pack against his eye and running her fingers through his hair when Zack had gotten a right hook in during a sparring session, kissing the bruises and cuts that came with the territory of what they did.

After a month, Jason told her he loved her, she responded by smiling and kissing him.  Any time he said it, she would again smile and kiss him before telling him “me too”.

Two months in, Zack asked Jason what the sex was like, loudly and in front of everyone during training, earning him a punch in the arm and a threat to mind his own business.  Jason, to his credit, didn’t beg but when he muttered once while they made out in her bed that he had a condom in his wallet, her response of “yeah, okay,” was enough for him.  Jason was affectionate, telling her every ten seconds that he loved her.  There were nineteen I love yous.  She counted.  Do the math.

It wasn't his fault, she knew that.  Jason wasn't bad at it, but he wasn't the sex god some of the cheerleaders thought he was.

Or maybe he was.  Maybe it was her.  

Scratch that, it was definitely her.

She knew it was.  She was the one having dreams, and not about Jason.

She'd woken up in the middle of the night, completely out of breath, her heart pounding in her ears.  It was Trini.  Trini in her bed, underneath her, kissing her, her hand moving up her shirt…

She swore under her breath, laying down against her pillow.  She couldn’t close her eyes, scared of slipping back into her dream about Trini.  She knew she could either lay in her bed, her ears ringing and eyes burning from her refusal to close them, or she could leave.  She chose the latter.

Not bothering to put regular clothes on, she climbed out her window and started running.

 

* * *

 

Jumping onto Jason’s roof and swinging down into his window had become second nature, he would always leave the window unlocked for her because some nights she hated to sleep alone.  She climbed into his room, smiling when she saw him asleep, his sheets pulled to his chin.  She gripped the top sheet, pulling it off of him before climbing on top of him.  He grunted softly, opening his eyes and giving her a sleepy smile.  “Whatimesit?” he muttered.

She couldn’t help laughing.  “Late.  Or early?  2AM.”

Jason made a noise of acknowledgement, running one hand over his face as he tried to wake up.  “What’s wrong?”

“Something has to be wrong for me come see you?”

“It’s two in the morning, babe. What’s going on?”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you,” she whispered, sliding her hand into his boxers.

Suddenly Jason was wide awake.  “Well, you put it that way…”

After, Jason turned his head to look at Kim as she laid next to him on her stomach.  “So do you want to talk about it?” he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Talk about what?”

“Whatever made you run over here in your pajamas in the middle of the night.”

“I told you, I wanted to see you.”

He smiled then shook his head.  “Something’s on your mind, I can tell.”

She shook her head, sliding over to put her head against his shoulder.  “Just thinking about how you’re a great boyfriend and I’m really lucky to have you.  I don’t wanna do anything to screw this up.”

He laughed putting his arm around her.  “Well, good.  Then don’t."


	3. Chapter 3

Trini looked across The Pit towards Jason and Kim as he sat cross-legged on the ground, rubbing his neck until Kim knelt behind him and began rubbing his shoulders.  A fist collided with her face as Kim leaned forward, kissing Jason’s neck.

“What the hell, man?”  Trini spit blood out of her mouth as Zack stood up straighter from his fighting stance.

“Listen I know you’re in love with Kim or whatever…” he started, cutting off with a loud groan when she kneed him in the groin and he sunk to the ground.

“Trini!” Jason yelled from across The Pit before he and Kim got up and ran over.  “What happened?”

“Crazy girl’s still crazy, man!” Zack groaned, rolling onto his side.

Jason shook his head at Trini.  “You know there’s no below the belts allowed.”

“He sucker punched me,” Trini told him, trying to massage the pain out of her jaw.

“I think you both need to take a break.  Billy,” Jason called to the fifth member of the team, who was training with Alpha 5.  “Give me a hand with Zack, we’ll let him rest in the ship.”

Billy nodded, running over to them.  He and Jason each put one of Zack’s arms around their shoulders, helping him out of The Pit.  The girls watched the other three leave before Kim turned to Trini.

“Are you okay?” she asked, lifting one hand to touch Trini’s bruised cheek.

Trini flinched away, shaking her head then nodding.  “You didn’t hear what Zack said?”

Kim laughed.  “I learned to tune him out.”

“You’re gonna have to teach me that one.”  She looked up as Jason and Billy came back into The Pit.  “And I’m in time out.”

She grabbed her stuff from near the wall before following the path back to the ship, Kim glanced at her as Jason formed a mini group huddle.

Trini rolled her eyes when she spotted Zack laying on the floor of the ship, when he saw her he quickly moved his hands to his crotch.

“I’m not gonna hit you,” she told him, sitting on the metal flooring next to him.  “How did you know?”

“About Kim? Everyone knows.  You’re kind of obvious.”

She went pale.  “Everyone?”

He laughed.  “Not Kim, at least I don’t think so.  But you know Kim, she sees something shiny…” Trini punched him in the leg.  “Hey! You promised!”

“I changed my mind,” she said, shrugging one shoulder.

“Don’t you think it would be easier if you just liked someone else?  Like literally anybody else.”

“Easier? Yes.  Possible?  Who knows. Have you ever fallen for someone you knew that never, in a million years, you’ll never have but you can’t stop?”

He paused before nodding his head.  “You.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Shut up.”

He pushed himself up, propping himself on his forearms.  “I know falling for your straight best friend is hard on you but falling for my gay best friend wasn’t easy either.”

“So what are you saying?  That I broke your heart?”

“Please, I’m made of steel. No girl can break this.”

She punched his leg.

“Ow!”

 

* * *

 

“Zack, I am not going on Tinder!”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Smile.” He held up the phone in his hand, snapping a picture of her quickly.  “Pissed and kinda scary looking.  It’ll work.  What kinda girls do you like? Super pretty, with a mean streak, and a little snooty, right?”

“Give me that phone.”  She lunged at him put he moved in the opposite direction.

“I’m almost done.”  He jumped across his bed. “Hmm… crazy midget girl, looking for slightly less midgety crazy girl.  How’s that sound?”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Okay, give me ten seconds.”

She jumped over his bed, bending the phone backwards.

He blinked at the broken phone in his hand before shrugging and tossing it to the bed.  “Okay, fine.  It was your phone anyway.”

“Great,” she groaned.  “I don’t need your help finding a girl, Zack.”

“So then why don’t you?”

She shook her head, sitting on his bed.  “Because I’m hooked.  I know it’s never gonna happen but, Jesus, I can’t stop.”

He sat next to her, putting his arm around her, her head fell onto his shoulder.  “Hey, if you ever decide to go for guys…”

“Not gonna happen.”

He shrugged. “Worth a shot.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jason rolled his truck to a stop near the mines, switching into park before turning to look at Kim.  “So are we ever going to actually talk about what’s bothering you?”

She blinked, looking out the windshield.  “Why do you always think something’s bothering me?”

“Because you’re always acting, I don’t know… distant.  Like there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“It’s not that important,” she told him.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.  “So there is something.” 

“If it was something you needed to know, I would tell you.”

“If something’s bothering you…”

“Jason, you’re already dealing with so much.  My thing is my thing.”

He clicked his tongue.  “And here I thought we were supposed to help each other, take some weight off the other’s shoulders.”

She shook her head.  “Hey, come here.”  She leaned towards him but he moved away, opening his door and jumping out of his truck, walking away without her.  “Jason,” she yelled, getting out of the truck as he approached the canyon and stepped off the ledge.

She jumped off after him, catching up to him in the cave.  “Can we talk about this?”

“Oh, now you wanna talk?”

“Jase, don’t.”  She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop but he easily removed himself from her grip.

“We’re late,” he said simply.  He stepped into the ship before her and looked at the rest of the group as they stretched to prepare for training.  “Zack, you’re gonna be with me.  The girls can spar together today.”

“Jason,” Kim tried again but he ignored her as he headed towards The Pit.

“What was that about?” Trini muttered, watching as Kim followed him.

“Looks like mom and dad are fighting,” Zack said.

“Do you think they’re breaking up?  What happens to us if they do?” Billy asked, looking back and forth from where Jason and Kim disappeared to, back to Zack.

Zack shrugged.  “Weekdays with her and weekends with him.”

Billy looked worried until Trini shook her head.  “Hey, relax,” she told him.  “Nothing’s gonna happen because they aren’t breaking up, alright?”

“Yeah, they’re probably making out down there right now.”  Zack patted Billy’s shoulder.  “Come on, let’s get to work.”

When they got to The Pit, Jason and Kim were on opposite sides, not looking at each other as they prepared for training.

“That’s not making out,” Billy noted.

“No, that is not making out.”  Zack patted Billy’s back once before they went to their respective stations.

Kim wasn’t sure how she remembered to move, successfully dodging and blocking and somehow throwing punches at Trini.  Distracted by her partner’s body and that stupid sports bra she wore, showing off the way the muscles in her stomach moved when she moved.

Suddenly, she was sick to her stomach.  She held up one hand while covering her hand with the other, stopping Trini's arm mid swing.  She rushed over to the wall, bracing herself against it as she threw up her lunch.

“Kim?  Oh my God.  Jason!” Trini yelled.

Jason rushed over, putting his hands on Kim’s arms, letting her lean against him.  “Hey, you okay?” he asked softly.  She nodded, leaning back against him.  “Alright, come on.”  He slid his arms around her, picking her up.  “Guys, I think we’re gonna call it an early day,” he told the rest of the team.

He walked away to a chorus of “feel better, Kim,” from the others.

She clung against his body as he carried her out.  “I’m so sorry, Jason,” she cried against his neck.  “I’m so sorry.”

 

* * *

 

After gargling mouth wash for several minutes, Jason gave Kim a t-shirt and old pair of sweatpants to change into they sat on his couch, her head on his shoulder and arm across his stomach.  “We need to talk,” she told him, pushing herself up so she was sitting up straight beside him.

“Hey, if this is about earlier, it can wait.”

She shook her head.  “No.  No, I need to.”  She closed her eyes, her face in her hands while she struggled to think of what to say.  “First of all, it’s not you, it’s me.  This is all me.”

He blinked at the break up line, raising his eyebrows.  “Oh wow,” he muttered, removing his arm from around her.  He swallowed hard, leaning forward.  “Okay um… did something happen?”

“Kind of.  No.  Yes,” she stammered, shaking her head.  “There’s someone else,” she said quickly.

“What?” he asked, sounding like someone have just punched him in the stomach.

“Nothing happened but… I have these feelings and it’s not fair to you that… that I can’t stop thinking about someone else when I’m with you.”

His hands clenched into fists. “Who?”

“Jason,” she whispered, shaking her head.

“Don’t you think I deserve that much?  What’s his name, Kim?”

She couldn’t look at him, feeling sick again.  “It’s not… it’s Trini.”

“Trini?”

She nodded slowly.  “I’ve been so confused, Jason.  I didn’t want to… I tried not to.”

He leaned back into the couch, running a hand through his hair.  “So how long has this been going on?”

“A while,” she muttered.  “I don’t know when exactly it started but I just started noticing things about her, wanting to be around her.  I don’t think I realized it at first because I never felt like this about a girl.  I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that.”

He released a quick breath and fell silent for a moment.  “I guess I have no choice but to accept this, do I?”

“I know this is a lot.  I don’t expect you to…”

“I don’t and we risk the Rangers failing,” he said, cutting her off.  “I can’t even be mad at you.”

“You can.  Just say what you feel.  I understand.  If you need to me leave the team, I will,” she told him, feeling her stomach sink as she spoke.

“No.  All of us are a team.  Every one of us and we need you, so stop thinking like that.”  He shook his head.  “And I wouldn't be mad at you anyway, I know this isn’t your fault.” He looked at her, managing a sad smile.  “I know this is gonna sound wrong but I’d probably be more upset if it was another guy you were dumping me for.  I mean, it’s not your fault you’re just figuring this out about yourself. But I think once it gets around school that I turned Kimberly Hart gay, it’s gonna knock my reputation down a few notches,” he said with a quick laugh.

She smacked his arm. “Shut up.” She smiled at him.  “Thanks for being so great.”

He shrugged, suddenly looking tired.  “Like I said, it doesn’t help anybody if I get mad.  I’ll get the guys on board too so don’t worry, okay?”

She nodded.  “I just want you to know you were a great boyfriend.  This was nothing you did.  You’re gonna make some girl so happy someday.”

“As long as she doesn’t dump me for her best friend, right?” he said, smirking at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim had never had to ask anyone out before, never had to be worried about being turned down.  Guys would always come to her and she was fine being single when she was.  Except now.

She couldn’t sit still in Biology, tapping her pencil incessantly against her desk as she watched the clock in the front of the room.  Her mind was racing, trying to think of what she would say to Trini once class was over.  She’d spent most of the day thinking, trying to find the perfect words to say when she finally got her alone.

She didn’t hear the bell ring but was out of her seat before the bell rang, grabbing Trini’s hand once they were in the hallway.  “I need to talk to you,” she told her, dragging her after her.

Trini followed her into the nearest girls’ bathroom, where Kim released her hand before opening all the stalls to make sure they were alone.  “What’s going on?  I’m really sorry about you and Jason.”

“Don’t be,” Kim said, sounding a bit breathless.  Trying to remember all the words she’d thought of before she shook her head and walked back over to her, putting her hands on the other girl’s cheeks and kissing her.

Trini stood in shock before she put her hands on Kim’s arms, pushing her away.  “What the hell was that?”

“I um… I broke up with Jason.”

“I know.  I still don’t know what’s going on.”

Kim cleared her throat.  “I broke up with him because I think… I think I might be falling for you.”

Trini blinked. “What?  So wait, are you telling me I’m the reason Angel Grove’s golden couple is broken up?”

“No one even knows who we really are,” she reminded her.

“That doesn’t matter,” she said, shaking her head.  “I don’t want to be the reason this team falls apart.  I can’t be.”

“Trini, it’s not going to.  I promise.”  Kim reached out to touch her but Trini moved back, pulling open the door behind her. 

“I can’t do this,” she muttered, leaving the bathroom quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

“So remember, when Trini and Kim come, we’re happy for them.  Nothing changes, got it?” Jason told Billy and Zack as they waited .  “If I can accept it, so can you guys.”

“Jason,” Zordon said behind them.  Jason turned to look at the large pixelated face and walked over to the wall.  “You’re putting your friends’ feelings ahead of your own at great personal cost.  I’m very proud of the leader you’ve become.”

“Where are Kim and Trini anyway?” Billy asked.  “They’re late.”

“Trini’s probably teaching Kim how to scissor,” Zack said with a laugh, Jason rolled his eyes at him.

“Kim doesn’t know how to use scissors?” Billy wondered

“No, man.  Scissor.  It’s when two girls, with their legs, and they just kinda…” Zack trailed off, demonstrating for Billy using his fingers.

“Zack!” Jason yelled, shaking his head at him.

Kim walked into the ship and looked at the boys, who all jumped up to look at her, Billy smiling widely.

“Wait, where’s Trini?” Zack asked.

Kim shrugged.  “I don’t really wanna talk about her.  I’ll be in The Pit.  Alpha, wanna train with me?” she called the robot over her shoulder, he followed her silently.

“I’m confused,” Billy said.

“I think we all are,” Jason told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Does this mean Kim doesn’t get to have scissors?”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Zack said.  “You guys go ahead, I’ll wait for Trini.”

Jason and Billy left, Zack sat on the stairs of the ship until he heard footsteps behind him.  “Where ya been, girl?” he asked, looking over this shoulder at Trini.

“I had to take a nap after school,” she said, still sounding exhausted.

“So, uh… we all thought you and Kim were gonna be coming in here all over each other.”

“I can’t, Zack.  I just can’t.  Maybe if this had happened before her and Jason…” she trailed off, shaking her head.

“Did you talk to her?”

“What is there to talk about? I really don’t need things getting awkward here and to be the reason we can’t morph again.”

“Trini,” Zordon said.  “You’re concerned about how a relationship with Kimberly might effect your place on the Power Rangers.  Your friends have become your family, this has become your home.  You don’t want to lose it.”  Trini nodded.  “But you, just like everyone else, deserves your happiness.  No one on this team, especially Jason, is denying you of that, just as you would never deny one of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone laughed at the scissoring joke because I've had that part written since I posted chapter one and I've been laughing at my own dumb joke for days.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim turned her head when she heard her phone beep that she had a message, reaching over to her nightstand to look at the message on the lock screen, the backlight illuminating her dark room. From Trini.

_You up?_

Sighing, Kim pressed the button on the side of her phone, turning the screen black before she laid down again.  A moment later, another beep followed immediately by two more.

_Whenever you wake up I’m outside._

_Please open your window._

_I’m sorry._

She got out of bed going to her window, pushing it open to look out into her dark yard, not sure where Trini was.  “You can come up,” Kim said and within second Trini was hanging from her window, Kim stepped back to let her in.

“I would’ve come holding speakers over my head playing some cheesy song but I didn’t wanna get arrested for disturbing the peace or whatever,” Trini said after swinging into the room and landing on the floor in front of Kim.

Kim crossed her arms. “What do you want, Trini?”

“To apologize.”

“You know, you could’ve done that earlier.”

“In front of those three idiots?  I thought it would be better if I did it in private.  And then I had to work up my nerve and… now it’s the middle of the night and if I woke you up then I’m sorry about that too.”

“You didn’t wake me up,” Kim told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Trini stood in the center of the bedroom in silence for a moment before speaking again.  “So do you hate me?”

Kim looked at her then slowly shook her head.

“Good, cause I really, really, don’t hate you.  Zordon said I deserve to be happy.”

Kim raised an eyebrow.  “A giant talking wall had to tell you that?”

“Well, I never have been before.” She shrugged.  “Before I met you guys, I wasn’t even sure if I knew how to be happy and I didn’t want to do anything to risk that, even if it meant giving up my chance to be with the girl of my dreams.”  She took a deep breath.  “I’m hoping that I didn’t completely ruin that chance.”  When Kim didn’t answer, Trini continued, “I’m talking about you, by the way.”

Kim laughed, nodding.  “Yeah.”

“Did I?  Ruin my chance, I mean.”

“If you did, I think we’d both just be completely miserable.  I guess I could have found a better way to tell you…”

“Than attacking me in a school bathroom?” Trini laughed. “Yeah, maybe.”

“I did not attack you,” Kim rebutted then paused.  “Okay, maybe I did a little.  I panicked,” she offered with a shrug.  “I’ve never had to do that before.”

“Kiss a girl in a bathroom?”

Kim shook her head.  “Ask someone out.”

“That was you asking me out?  You really need to practice.”

“Or I can do it right now,” Kim suggested.  “And you can realize that I am and say yes.”

Trini waited, Kim raised her eyebrows at her expectantly.  “That was it?”

Kim groaned.  “Okay, never mind.”

“Okay, okay.  I’m kidding.  I’m sorry.  I have a feeling I’m going to be apologizing a lot.  If you can deal with that, with me… I’m in if you are.”

“You think you can deal with me?” Kim asked teasingly.

Trini smiled.  “I’m gonna try.”

“About what happened in the bathroom…”

Trini shook her head.  “It’s fine.”

“No, but… I think we deserve a better first kiss than that, don’t you?”

“Can we do that?”

Kim smiled, standing up to face Trini.  “I think we can do whatever we want.”  She tucked Trini’s hair behind her ear.

“So then what the hell are you waiting for?”

Kim laughed softly, leaning forward to kiss Trini softly.  “Better?” she whispered, their lips barely touching.

“God, you’re cheesy,” Trini muttered, kissing Kim again.

Kim laughed against the other girl’s lips.  “I’m not the one who wanted to reenact that scene from Say Anything outside my window.”

“Shut up.”

Kim bit her lip, tugging Trini closer.  “Make me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Trini looked at Jason’s truck as Kim pulled up alongside of it, putting her car in park.  “Are you sure this isn’t gonna be awkward?”

“No,” Kim said, smiling when Trini turned to look at her.  “They’ll get used to it.  They’re gonna have to.” She squeezed Trini’s hand before leaning over to kiss her quickly.  “Ready?”

“Not really but I guess we don’t have a choice.”

Once they were in the cave, Trini started trailing behind Kim until she stopped and turned.  “Will you relax?  Jason said he had a talk with the guys already.  It’s fine, I promise.”  She held her hand out to her, Trini smiled and took it quickly, walking with her into the ship.

Jason looked up first, smiling slowly at them when he noticed their joined hands.  “About time.”

“It was a day and a half,” Trini told him, rolling her eyes.

Zack laughed, looking at Billy.  “You owe me ten bucks.”

“I didn’t…” he looked quickly between Zack and the girls.  “I didn’t bet against you,” he said quickly.  “I wouldn’t bet against you.”

“It’s fine, Billy.  Zack’s just a jackass,” Trini said walking over to them to smack Zack in the back of the head.  “So if anyone's got anything to say, just say it now, alright?  Let’s just get it all out now.”

Billy looked between the girls.  “Are you happy?”

Trini looked at Kim, who smiled and nodded.  “Yeah, yeah.  We’re happy.”

“Then we’re happy,” Jason said.  “All of us.”

Kim left Trini’s side to walk over to Jason, hugging him tightly, muttering a quick "thank you" against his shoulder.

“So does that mean Kim got her scissors?” Billy asked loudly.

Zack’s eyes widened.  “No, no, no, no,” he muttered

“Scissors?” Trini repeated before her eyes widened in realization.  “Zack, I’m gonna kill you!”

“He wasn’t supposed to repeat it,” Zack told her quickly before he took off running with Trini close behind him.  “Yo, Hart, control your girlfriend!”

Kim laughed as they zoomed past her.  “I would if I could.”

Trini and Zack finally stopped running, landing on the floor with her on top of his back, having him in a chokehold.

“Trini, you’re not allowed to actually kill him,” Kim said before running over to them to pull Trini off.

Billy walked over to Jason slowly.  “Is this a good thing?”

Jason looked over to where Kim was standing with Trini and Zack.  Kim laughed at something Trini said before kissing her quickly.  “Yeah,” he said, nodding.  “It’s a good thing.”


	7. Chapter 7

Trini wasn’t sure what was worse, Kim not being her sparring partner and Zack hitting her across the face every time she stole a glance in her direction, or Kim being her partner and taking every opportunity to distract her and knock her on her butt.

She wasn’t sure if Jason really wasn’t taking the break up as well as he let on or if he just assumed they would want to work together, but he decided to switch the regular pairings up, having Billy work with him, Zack with Alpha 5, and the girls together.

It was normal for both girls to wear sports bras and yoga pants, but Kim had suddenly decided to start wearing shorts.  Very short shorts.  Shorts that showed every muscle in Kim’s leg when swung it high in a tornado kick that went over Trini’s head.

“It’s a good thing you’re short, baby,” Kim teased.

“Baby?” Trini repeated, raising an eyebrow. “I guess so, you would have knocked anyone else’s head off.”

“That’s the point.”  Kim aimed another kick at Trini’s face, which the shorter girl caught in her hand until Kim back flipped out of the hold.

Trini rolled her eyes. “Okay, show off.”

“Maybe I’m trying to impress you.”

“I think you’re already impressive enough.  Ever heard of conserving energy?”

“Do you have plans I’ll need energy for?” she asked, stepping closer to Trini.

Before Trini could blink, Kim was so close their lips were almost touching. “Uh… huh?”

Suddenly Kim was moving again, spinning around and stopping with the top of her sneaker barely brushing Trini’s cheek. 

Trini shoved her foot away.  “Cute.”  She aimed her own kick at Kim’s sternum, only for her to catch her foot and throw her onto the floor, knocking the wind out of Trini. 

Kim laughed.  “That’s what you get.”  Her smile slipped when Trini didn’t move.  “Oh my God, are you okay?”

When Kim stepped forward to check on her, Trini swung her leg, sweeping Kim’s legs out from underneath her.  Kim laughed as she landed next to Trini.  “Now who’s being a show off?” 

“Still you.”

Kim turned on her side, kissing Trini softly and moving her hand over the smaller girl’s stomach.

“Okay, enough foreplay!  Start taking some clothes off,” Zack yelled from across the Pit.

Kim turned, sitting up to look at him.  “Hey, did I ever show you my roundhouse kick?”

“No, I don’t need to see it,” he said quickly.

“I think he does,” Trini said, propping herself up on her forearms. 

“He definitely does.”  Kim pushed herself up to stand.  “Alpha, switch with me.”

Kim walked over to Zack, the robot giving her a high five as he passed her, moving over to Trini.  “So you wanna learn how to scissor?” she asked, arching one eyebrow at him.

“Oh shit,” he muttered.  “Jason, I gotta go.  I’m sick.  Jason, I'm sick!”

Jason only laughed.  "Dude, you bring this on yourself."

 

* * *

 

 

Trini was never in as much pain after a training with Zack than she was after Kim was done with her.  She slid down in the front seat of Kim’s car as she drove her home, trying not to put too much pressure on her tailbone. 

“What’s wrong?” Kim finally asked, once Trini was almost laying diagonally off the seat.

“Other than the fact that you beat the crap out of me?”

Glancing quickly between the road and Trini, Kim opened and closed her mouth until she was finally able to string a sentence together.  “I didn’t.  Did I?  I did.  Oh God, I’m sorry.”

Trini couldn’t help smiling.  “You’re such a show off.”

“Maybe I was trying to impress you.”

“I got news for you, you don’t need to try that hard.  You definitely don’t need to bruise my tailbone to do it.”

“Sorry,” Kim said again.  “I can kiss it better.”

Trini looked over at her, shaking her head as she straightened up in her seat.  “You need to stop saying things like that.”

“Even if I mean it?”

Trini smiled. “I really thought this whole thing would be a mess, you know?  I thought it would break the team up, I thought Jason would hate me and everyone else would too just through extension.”

“Hey, will you stop?  Zack could never hate you, Billy doesn’t have a hateful bone in his body, and Jason will be fine.  If he hates anyone, it’s me.  I’m the one strung him along for three months.”

“You didn’t mean to.”

Kim shook her head.  “But I still did.”  She reached over to take Trini’s hand.  “It’s the past, we can’t change what happened, right?  Stop dwelling on it.”

“Do you think you made the right choice?”

“Why would you even ask that question?  Of course I did.” She pulled the car over to the side of the road, turning to look at Trini.  “It wasn’t even a choice, okay?  I could have stayed with Jason, sure, and it would’ve been fine.  It was always fine and it was easy.  I’ve never been a fan of easy.  Besides, I would always want you.”

“Nothing’s ever gone this well for me before.  I guess I still don’t believe that it’s real.”

Kim raised an eyebrow, leaning over to kiss Trini deeply.  “Real enough for you?”


	8. Chapter 8

Trini always liked when it rained, until Rita broke into her room.  The sound of the rain hitting her window now made her shake, if she was outside and happened to feel a drop on her head before the shower really started she would run, sometimes breaking into her Ranger speed to get away.

She laid in bed, turned on her side, eyes closed tight as she listened to the storm outside when her phone beeped with a message from Kim.

_Open your window._

 “The hell…” Trini said to herself as she rolled out of bed and went over to her window, pushing it open.  She barely had time move back before Kim was inside, her wet sneakers slipping on her desk before she got to the floor, dripping wet.  “Kim, what…”

Teeth chattered, Kim shook her head, crossing her arms as her fingers gripped the sleeves of her pink hoodie, the fabric clinging to her skin and so thin Trini could see the black tank top she wore underneath it.  “I had to see you.”

“In the middle of a storm?”  Without waiting for a response, Trini went to her bathroom to get a towel, wrapping it Kim’s shoulders.

Thanking her, Kim moved the towel over her hair before holding it tight around her.  “I never told Jason I loved him,” she blurted.

Trini blinked, shaking her head once.  “What? Yeah, you did.  I’ve heard you…”

Kim shook her head.  “You heard Jason.  I never said it back.  Three months, I never said it.  I didn’t know if there was something wrong with me or…”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Trini assured her, taking one of her hands.

“I think it was that I couldn’t lie, not to him, not about that.   I do love Jason, though, I do.  Like I love Zack and Billy but not like I should have.  For a while, I got those nervous flips in my stomach at the beginning of the day when I’d see him at school and we were happy but then that just went away, for me at least.”

“Kim…”

“I love you.  I know it’s still early and…”

She was cut short by Trini’s lips on hers.  “I love you too,” she said, barely able to get the words out before Kim’s lips were on hers again.

The towel fell from around Kim’s shoulders while Trini tugged at the zipper of her hoodie, Kim’s hand moved under the tiny shirt Trini slept in, her hands seemed to be everywhere but careful to not move too high.

Trini was barely aware of Kim’s hoodie coming off, she had no idea who pushed it away but she felt Kim’s bare arms when she was left in her tank top.

Kim moaning her name into her mouth snapped Trini back to the reality of where they were, what they were doing.

“My parents are home,” she muttered, finding the last shred of rational thought left in her brain.  Kim stepped back from Trini’s arms, but the shorter girl tightened her hold, kissing her again.  “Don’t leave.”

“But…”

Trini shook her head.  “The rain reminds me of Rita.”

Kim nodded, kissing Trini’s forehead.  “Alright.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Trini moved slowly away from Kim, getting a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt for her to wear from her dresser.

Wearing Trini’s clothes was nothing like wearing Jason’s, the few times she’d worn his sweatpants and t-shirt, she had to tie the drawstring on the pants so they wouldn’t fall off her hips.  Even though Trini’s were a little short, she was more comfortable in them.

Kim laid down in Trini’s bed next to her, turning onto her side towards her.  “Come here, baby,” she whispered, moving one arm around the other girl’s waist.

“Thanks,” Trini muttered, holding Kim’s arm tight around her.

Kim placed a gentle kiss against Trini’s neck.  “I love you,” she whispered.

Trini smiled, turning in Kim’s arms to look at her.  “I’ll never get sick of you saying that.”

“Good.”

 

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know how to end this and it was starting to get repetitive so there's some Trimberly fluffies to end on a good note. Reasons I should actually plan things instead of getting a vague idea and being like "yeah, I'm gonna do the thing". 
> 
> There's gonna be a little mini one-shot sequelish thing because a throw away line in chapter 6 got away from me and kind of spawned a life of it's own so that'll be up soon probably.
> 
> Okay I'm gonna stop talking now before this note becomes longer than the actual story.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time.


End file.
